The Influence of Hades
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: When Arthur and Merlin are attacked by a band of sorcerers, Merlin is killed. When a strange woman alludes to an old legend, will Arthur follow it to try and get his best friend back?
1. Revelation

Okay all here's another Merlin fanfiction. I got inspired to write this particularly after reading Lass Royale's Time Enough and Now. It's a great fic. Well I think it is. Anyways chapter four alluded to an old Greek story (Orpheus and the Underworld I believe) that I was taught when I was a little kid (being born Greek has all sorts of wonderful advantages) and all of a sudden this idea came to fruition. I hope you all like it. It's set after season three. Just thought I'd mention that.

SUMMARY: When Arthur and Merlin are attacked by a band of sorcerers, Merlin is killed. When a strange woman alludes to an old legend, will Arthur follow it to try and get his best friend back?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Influence of Hades.

Chapter 1 – Revelation.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur was out on patrol with Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan and Leon. Of course Merlin was with them. He always was. There had been reports of strange goings on in the Darkling woods. There were incidents of people who wondered too close and were not seen again, people who went to get herbs and never came out, and strange noises had came from the woods at night. Or rather, stranger noises then the usual ones. Now Arthur and his own special patrol were going to investigate. It had been a year since Morgana's failed coup and the people were restless. Morgana hadn't been heard from since she disappeared that day that Camelot was forcefully taken back. Uther was still not quite himself, but he was returning to normal, slowly but surely. They'd spent most of the day searching and the whole group were getting hot and fed up. Arthur grabbed at his water skin and took a gulp, only to find air instead of water. He scowled at the empty skin.

"Merlin?"

"Yes Sire?" Merlin replied.

"Where are the spare water skins?"

"Um..." Merlin seemed reluctant to answer.

"_Mer_lin?" Arthur put emphasis into his manservant's name. Merlin sighed wearily.

"You've all already emptied them. There isn't any more water. Just empty skins." Merlin replied.

"And you couldn't tell me this sooner? You're totally useless Merlin. I sometimes wonder if a corpse wouldn't make a better manservant." Arthur griped irritably. Merlin just shrugged, not really knowing how to reply. The barb had hurt just slightly more than usual, Merlin didn't like the idea that a corpse would be better at his job then he would, none the less he didn't comment. He could see Arthur was in a foul mood. "We're turning back." Arthur stated. That was the very moment a band of men attacked. One of them, Merlin recognised as Alvarr, a rogue sorcerer bent on destroying Camelot. He knew the others were very likely to be sorcerers as well. However they didn't seem to be using their magic if they had any. Most of the men were fighting the Knights one on one. Alvarr, however, seemed to be waiting for Arthur. Merlin watched as Arthur didn't hesitate to jump into the fight. It seemed Alvarr wouldn't use his own magic on Arthur. It was when Merlin took note of another figure behind a tree, that Merlin realised this was still a trap. Merlin saw the figure's hand raise, and instinctively, he knew this sorcerer was going to try and kill Arthur while his back was turned. There was no slowing down time, Merlin had to make a quick decision and now.

Within seconds, Merlin had shouted out his own spell to create a shield around Arthur. The enemy's spell bounced off, and Merlin felt his energy draining. He hadn't used this spell before. He'd just finished learning the words. He felt light headed, but he could see the shock on Arthur's face. The next second he felt blinding pain in his back. He looked down to see a sword protruding from his chest. He felt numb with shock and when the blade was pulled out, Merlin fell forward onto the grass.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur was shocked to say the least. So many emotions ran through his head within seconds. Merlin having magic was an almost ridiculous thought. But then again, seeing was believing, and Arthur had seen Merlin use magic. The strange thing was that Arthur didn't feel hatred towards Merlin. Merlin was still the same person, just with magic, magic that had just protected him from potentially serious harm. Now Arthur was horrified. He noticed Alvarr had moved, too late to do anything, when he saw the sword descending upon Merlin. He yelled out words that were incoherent to him, and he wasn't sure that Merlin had heard him. Now Merlin was laying face down on the grass, his blood coating the ground burgundy.

Arthur rushed forward and gently turned Merlin over. He looked so pale, and Arthur pressed his hand against the wound, but couldn't seem to stem the flow of blood. The other Knights gathered around.

"Merlin? Come on Merlin. Talk to me you idiot!" Arthur exclaimed. He tapped Merlin's face gently, and the younger man opened his eyes lazily, almost as though he'd woken up from a deep sleep.

"Ar-th-ur?" Merlin's answer was drawn out, his gasps for breath seemed to be painful.

"You're going to be alright. We'll get you to Gaius and he'll make you fine." Arthur said softly. It seemed so childish, but Arthur really needed that hope at the moment. The others looked stricken, they could tell the young warlock was on the verge of death.

"I-I've ne-ver used my ma-gic ex-cept to pro-tect you Ar-thur. I sw-e-ar." Merlin said. Every syllable said separately, through painful breath-stealing gasps.

"I know Merlin." The strange thing was that Arthur _did_ know somehow. He knew Merlin was telling him the truth. He knew Merlin would never try to hurt another person. "Everything's going to be alright." Arthur added. It was more to reassure himself then Merlin. Merlin let out a couple of gasps.

"It's cold Arth..." Merlin's voice cut off in his last gasp. They knew Merlin had died. Arthur couldn't quite believe it. He shook Merlin, trying to rouse him, hoping this was some sort of a joke. However Merlin didn't move.

"Merlin you idiot! Wake up! I didn't mean it when I said a corpse could do a better job! Merlin! MERLIN!" Arthur yelled. He was shaking Merlin quite hard now. But Merlin's blue eyes remained glazed and lifeless, and his expression didn't change. Merlin was undoubtedly dead.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alvarr stood with two hooded figures.

"Merlin is dead, just as you asked Milady Morgause." Alvarr stated. Morgause removed her hood, as well as Morgana, who seemed agitated.

"Good work Alvarr. Next we'll strike Camelot while their prize protector is gone." Morgause said cheerfully.

"Why would Merlin being dead make any difference?" Morgana asked. Alvarr walked away, leaving the two sisters alone.

"It was Merlin's magic that nearly killed me Morgana. He is the magical protection that Camelot has no idea exists. How do you think he always foils our plans?" Morgause stated calmly. Morgana shook her head.

"Merlin? Magic? Those words don't belong in the same sentence." Morgana replied. She'd known about the plan to get rid of whatever was protecting Camelot, but she never thought it would mean getting rid of Merlin, or even that it would work, and now that it had, she wasn't sure that she had wanted it to. What Morgana didn't tell Morgause was that _Merlin_ and _dead_ didn't seem to belong in the same sentence either. How could she not know about his magic? How could she not figure it out? There were so many incidents of good luck, or unexplained happenings that appeared with Merlin at the centre, and knowing that he had magic made absolute sense.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Merlin?" Morgana asked.

"I didn't want you to have to be involved my sister. Getting rid of the boy was easy enough while he was busy protecting Arthur. Now that he's gone we will be able to take Camelot with no problems." Morgause replied. However, Morgana was now confused. Her loyalties were being tested in a way she never thought they would be. After all, it was Merlin who helped her originally to save Mordred, it was Merlin who gave her the opportunity to go and speak to the druids, and it was Merlin who surely must have saved her when she fell down those stairs. She had heard Uther admitting that he was her father whilst in a coma, but she had heard Gaius say that there was no cure, no way to help her. She remembered hearing whispered arcane words over her, but not the voice. She had assumed it was Morgause. But when she had asked, Morgause had not taken credit. She said that it was odd for someone to have that kind of power. But Merlin was strong. Alvarr and Morgause had both said it. He was the Druids fabled saviour, Emrys. Merlin was destined to help Arthur bring Albion together, and bring magic back to Camelot. There were still so many questions she wished she could ask him. Oh she was still angry at him for poisoning her, but anger gave way to curiosity. There were so many things she would never know now. She almost felt fear, as a chill crept over her. She wasn't sure what to say as she followed her sister to their shared tent and she sat in the shade. She was thinking about Merlin in a completely different way now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, I hope you all enjoyed that first chappie. Here's a snippet for the next chapter.

_Arthur gave Evadne a strange looked as she used a rather beautiful, ornamental dagger to slice of a lock of her hair, then she handed it to Arthur._

"_It will be your covenant between you, Merlin and Hades" The girl said seriously. "And my lock of hair is my covenant to help you and be your guide." She added. Arthur nodded and sliced off a golden lock of his hair, wondering what else was needed for this covenant..._

Please R&R and let me know what you think. See you next chapter.


	2. Covenant

Okay all, thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their alerts and faves lists. I really appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Influence of Hades.

Chapter 2 – Covenant.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur couldn't believe that Merlin was dead. It was something that didn't fit right. The others seemed to be completely silent. None of them knew what to do. It was still far too strange for any of them to cope with. Time seemed to have sped by quickly, without them realising it, as it was now nearly sundown. Arthur was still holding onto the limp form of his friend.

"We... we need to get him back to Camelot." Arthur said softly. The others made to move towards Arthur and Merlin when they heard a crack of a twig. Arthur had hold of his sword hilt within seconds. They were extremely shocked when they saw the cloaked figure approaching. Arthur recognised the emerald green cloak without question. He glared as the hooded figure revealed herself quickly enough. Morgana and Arthur were face to face for the first time since she had made an attempt on the crown. She looked down at Merlin.

"So Morgause wasn't lying. He-he really is..." Morgana's voice trailed off. She couldn't speak the word dead. That would make it so final.

"How dare you Morgana. You came here to see if Merlin was dead? Why? So you can run back with the information to your _sister_?" Arthur spat out questions. Morgana flinched at the venom that was laced into his words.

"I didn't know she planned to kill Merlin. I was only told when Alvarr reported that he had done the deed. I never thought..." Morgana's words trailed off. She was thinking the same thing that none of them could express. None of them imagined Merlin dead at any time.

"It doesn't have to stay this way you know."

The group turned to stare the new presence. There stood a young girl with hair the colour of dark honey, mixed with chestnuts. Her skin was a caramel hue, and her eyes were a bright and powerful green, almost reminiscent of emeralds. Her hair was tied in a complicated braid, with golden string woven through it, and she wore dangling pear drop gold earrings, as well a small golden stud in her nose. Morgana noticed that she had small golden studs pierced all around the rim of her ears, lower down were golden loops, but around the top of the ears were studs. In fact the new stranger wore heavy gold bracelets and anklets, as well as a golden medallion around her neck.

"Who are you and what the hell are you talking about?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"Well, I am Evadne, an acolyte priestess from the temples of the Gods. I've not been given a specific God to serve yet. You say your friend has passed on?" The girl, Evadne, asked softly.

"He's dead." Leon replied.

"There is a chance to bring him back. In fact it is a better chance than the one he took trying to get a cure for the Questing Beast's bite."

"The Questing beast?" Arthur asked.

"I think he should explain it to you. That is if you are willing to commit to the covenant and make the necessary journey. You may just be able to bring him back." Evadne replied cheerfully.

"What is this covenant?" Arthur asked.

"It's a covenant between you, Hades and Merlin of course. A promise you make, that you will take the journey into Tartarus to see Hades. In that time, your friend's body will not rot or decay. However, should you give up on the journey at any point, the covenant is broken and you will have lost any chance to save Merlin." Evadne answered softly.

"Can anyone take this covenant?" The group gaped at Morgana as she stood waiting for Evadne's response.

"You can indeed take the covenant if you wish. It would bind you to the journey, the same as Arthur's would." Evadne replied. Morgana looked at Arthur.

"I need to ask him a lot, and he needs to answer me or I'll never be able to escape from the mess I've caused, for him or for myself." Morgana said softly.

"Why would you help?" Arthur asked. He wasn't sure if he was directing the question at Morgana or at Evadne. It was Evadne who gave an answer first.

"I saw this happen in a vision. As an acolyte of the Gods, it is my duty to help those who are worthy of my help on their journeys." Evadne stated.

"That's the only reason?" Arthur asked.

"No. I was told by the great Oracle of Delphi that it was my destiny to help in this quest." Evadne replied again.

"And this Oracle's word is without question I suppose." Arthur stated.

"It exists without a whisper Arthur Pendragon. The Oracle of Delphi is blessed by Apollo's sight. She is the only one who can give you your future fully and wholly. If she can't then no one can." Evadne quipped. No one else asked the strange girl anymore questions about this famed Oracle.

"So you came all the way from where?" Morgana asked.

"Greece is where I came from Morgana." Evadne answered.

"You came all the way from Greece to help us? How long have you known Merlin was going to die?" Lancelot asked incredulously.

"Eight years. Now you really should decide what your decisions are. Only two can make the covenant at a time, and Merlin's body will need to be guarded." Evadne said softly.

"Wait a second? Why would Merlin's dead body need guarding?" Everyone gave Gwaine a dirty look and he looked slightly sheepish. "Well it seems odd that someone who's dead needs guarding." Gwaine added.

"As soon as Morgause realises what Arthur is doing, she will send her own people to attack and destroy Merlin's body. If she does this, Merlin will have nowhere to return to." Evadne answered sincerely. Arthur took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what to do.

"I'll take the covenant." The group stared at Morgana.

"Are you sure of this Morgana? A covenant is not something to take lightly. Once you've made it, you will have a bond with Merlin that you can't break." Evadne stated kindly. Morgana nodded.

"There is too much I need to know and he's the only one who has the answers. He's the only one I can trust to give me the truth despite everything." Morgana replied. Arthur licked at his lips.

"How can we trust you?" Arthur asked Evadne.

"Because there is no other choice if you want Merlin back." Evadne shot back.

"I will take this covenant as well." Arthur said. Evadne nodded and she knelt down next to Merlin's body. The others moved back. Evadne looked at Merlin's face for a moment, and then she looked at the group.

"Where is the nearest body of water?" Evadne asked.

"The lake of Avalon is one mile east into the Darkling woods." Morgana replied. The other men blinked and stared at the two women.

"The lake of Avalon? That might just be the best place. We need to get Merlin there." Evadne replied. Without any encouragement, Percival picked Merlin up as though he were a baby. Lancelot took hold of his horse's reins and Percival's horse as well. The others took hold of their own horses. Arthur went to take the reins for Merlin's horse when he saw Morgana's hand take hold of them. The horse seemed quite happy for Morgana to lead him, as they carried on walking.

When they finally came across the lake, Arthur and Leon looked more surprised than they probably meant to.

"How come I've never seen this lake before?" Leon asked softly.

"It's the lake of Avalon. It's rare for it to be shown to those without magic, and it's unlikely that you'll ever find it again after this." Morgana said softly.

"So Merlin must've known about this lake." Arthur asked.

"He stopped you drowning in it." Evadne chipped in.

Morgana, Arthur and the others all looked at Evadne. "I have the sight. Morgana saw you drowning, but she had no idea how it would end. I on the other hand had the power to see further. That is what happens when you devote yourself to a good cause." Evadne stated.

"I didn't make any choices back then." Morgana hissed angrily.

"No you didn't, but you were untrained and had no idea where to go to for training." Evadne replied. The group were silent as Evadne looked around. Before long she came across a large and mostly flattened stone. Probably, if people did come here, they would pick such a spot to sit, the stone was white and smooth along the top and round at its edges. It was almost like a giant pebble. Evadne gestured to Percival to place Merlin on the stone. After that was done, the others watched as Evadne drew arcane symbols with some sort of liquid she had taken from a container in the bag that no one had noticed she carried.

"What is that?" Elyan asked.

"The oil of the temple. It's holy. Once it is lit, anything inside its circle is protected by Prometheus' fire." Evadne replied.

"Then why do you believe Merlin needs us to protect him?" Elyan shot back. Evadne smiled gently as though gazing on a small child who didn't know any better.

"Nothing is infallible, except the Gods themselves. There is a chance that Morgause may know how to negate the effects of the holy oil. It's not likely but I don't wish to take the risk." Evadne said softly. She was drawing a large circle. There was enough space inside for the Knights.

"I suggest that any of you staying here, would come to sit within the circle now. I don't want any of you smudging the symbols when I've finished." Evadne chirped cheerfully. The Knights looked at Arthur.

"If it's going to protect you all I doubt it's going to cause you any harm." Arthur said softly.

"You won't be burnt. In fact you might feel a little bit cold. But don't worry. While you're in there no harm will come to any of you. But should anyone try to get through it before Merlin wakes they will feel the effects of its power." Evadne said.

"And if we should fail?" Arthur asked. Not wanting to think about that, but needing to know the consequences for his Knights.

"Oh don't worry. If the covenant is broken the fire will die immediately. It's all very complicated but if you fail the fire will die and the Knights will be able to leave with Merlin's body, or without should they choose." Evadne replied. The Knights made no more arguments after that. They went and took up positions sitting around Merlin.

Evadne gestured to Arthur and Morgana to step forward after a while.

"Have you finished?" Morgana asked curiously.

"No. But there is a part of the covenant that hasn't been enacted yet, so I'll finish the protective circle once it's complete." Evadne replied. Both Morgana and Arthur followed Evadne into the circle and saw Evadne take out something from her bag. Arthur gave Evadne a strange looked as she used a rather beautiful, ornamental dagger to slice off a lock of her hair, and then she handed the weapon to Arthur.

"It will be your covenant between you, Merlin and Hades" The girl said seriously. "And my lock of hair is my covenant to help you and be your guide." She added. Arthur nodded and sliced off a golden lock of his hair, wondering what else was needed for this covenant. Morgana took the dagger next. She stared at it for a long moment, and then sliced off a lock of her own dark hair. Evadne took their hair, along with her own and placed it in Merlin's hand, before closing it into a fist. She gestured to Morgana and Arthur to leave the circle and then left it herself. She looked at the Knights.

"Are you sure you wish to do this? You might be here for a few days. I don't know if you'll feel hungry or not." Evadne asked. Gwaine grinned at the girl.

"It's alright. We've all got food in our packs, and I took the liberty of filling our water skins while you were drawing this little circle." Gwaine quipped. The others nodded. Evadne nodded, and then suddenly said a few strange words. A flame burned brightly in her hand and she placed her hand face down towards the oil. Suddenly the oil flared up. None of the group could look at the fire directly. It burned in so many different ways, the symbols burning and taking shapes as they fizzled and burned over and over again. Arthur and Morgana stared at Evadne.

"The covenant has been made. Now for the next step." Evadne said softly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all that was the end of this chapter. As for why Morgana is in this all of a sudden, it's because I like the idea of Good Morgana. That and the siblings arguing might make brilliant comic relief if I feel like writing comedy. Anywho, please R&R and let me know what you think, and here's a preview for the next chapter.

_Arthur felt chilled to the bone, as he watched the grey mass shifting and changing within the river bed._

"_The River of Styx is made of the souls of the damned. They're doomed to stay here for all eternity. They're always waiting for someone to come that they can take over, and perhaps return to the world of the living." Evadne explained. Morgana shivered as she looked into the river._

"_It's horrible." Morgana said softly._

"_It will be your fate if you carry on the path that you've chosen Morgana." Evadne told the young woman sadly. Morgana recoiled away from the river._


	3. Journey

Okay all, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter, and to all those who added me to their faves or alerts lists. I really appreciate it. I hope this chapter lives up to expectations.

Also, Series 5 of Merlin starts this Saturday and I can't wait. Can I hear a HELL YEAH! For all the British Merlin fans? And to all of you in other countries, I'm sorry you have to wait. But if you go to google and then type in project free tv, you should be able to watch Merlin on Sunday instead. Project free tv usually has new episodes of things up the day after they air. it's how I'll be watching the new season of Once Upon A Time which airs on Sunday.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Influence of Hades

Chapter 3 – Journey.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana and Arthur watched as Evadne walked towards the lake.

"Are you two coming?" Evadne asked.

"Where are we going to?" Arthur asked.

"You want us to go into the lake." Morgana stated.

"Well of course. This isn't Greece, so there are no temples or doorways here. But water is the universal conduit between our world and the world of the dead. Also the Lake of Avalon is heavy with magical energy. It's the perfect spot to travel to Tartarus." Evadne answered cheerfully.

"So what do we do exactly? We go into the lake and what then?" Arthur asked.

"We swim." Evadne retorted.

"That's obvious." Arthur quipped.

"No Arthur. She means we swim all the way to the bottom and hope the passage opens before we all drown." Morgana said softly.

"You've been reading up on the ancient rituals." Evadne commented happily.

"No. Morgause told me about the ritual. She said that's why Nimueh, the High Priestess is still dead. No one wants to take the risk of going to the Underworld to get her back." Morgana said. Evadne nodded.

"That doesn't surprise me. She deserved what she got at any rate, just as Morgause will one day get what is coming to her. The balance is always restored in some way. The old Religion doesn't have complete power over it." Evadne quipped. Morgana gave a slight glare but didn't say anymore.

"Oh and I'd suggest you take off all that armour and chainmail Arthur. It'll rust in the lake and it's not needed where we're going." Evadne stated. Arthur licked at his lips nervously as he removed the armour, and then the chainmail, until he was wearing his regular trousers and red tunic. He looked at Evadne, wondering if there was anything else he might need to know. He looked at Morgana, who was wearing her own pair of trousers and a blue tunic. The chainmail shirt she had been wearing over it was lying on the ground near her.

"Now let's go. It is sunset and attempts to get into Tartarus are best done at sunset." Evadne stated.

The trio waded into the lake. As they got further in, they were swimming. Evadne took hold of Arthur's hand with her right hand, and Morgana's hand with her left. Then she grinned.

"Take a deep breath. You're going to need it." Evadne stated. The trio took n a deep lungful of air, before going under the water.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Uther Pendragon stared out of his chamber window. Gaius came to hand Uther a vial of the usual potion.

"They haven't returned." Uther commented.

"I'm sure they will return soon. Maybe Arthur has set up camp, or they've run into a few bandits at the last moment and are dealing with them." Gaius replied. Uther nodded. Gaius knew that Uther had not regained his full health since everything that had happened. When Morgana had tried to take the throne something within Uther had broken and no one was sure it could be fixed. Gaius also knew that despite the fact Uther would never admit it out loud, He missed his daughter terribly. He wanted to forgive her and he wanted her to forgive him. But that wasn't likely to happen. Morgana had chosen dark magic and another path over her home and family and neither man could think how that might change.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana and Arthur had their eyes open as they all swam down further.

"_The lake is a lot deeper than I ever thought it was." _Morgana thought to herself. She could almost see Arthur was thinking the same thing. They kept swimming, for what felt like an age, until finally, they could see the dirt at the bottom. But it was getting darker and seeing was getting harder. Small bubbles had been leaking from the sides of their mouths since the start of their swim, but now large bubbles were flying free. Both Arthur and Morgana couldn't seem to keep in any air, as they felt their lungs burning. Natural instinct made them move upwards, towards oxygen, however a tight grip landed on their wrists, and the siblings looked to see it was Evadne holding onto them so tightly. She was also loosing air. They could see she was having as much trouble as they were. Suddenly, Morgana found she couldn't hold her breath anymore. Air flew from her mouth in a stream of huge bubbles, and she noticed the same thing happening to Evadne and Arthur. The burning pain within the trio's lungs became unbearable, and just when Arthur and Morgana both thought this was the end for them, a strange swirling hole opened up beneath them. A swirling vortex of red and black, waited for them to enter. Morgana and Arthur noticed that the water didn't seem to go in to the vortex. Evadne pulled them insistently as she swam towards it. Arthur and Morgana didn't need any further encouragement as they swam quickly towards the vortex.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Leon and Lancelot were all curious as to what was happening. Arthur had been under the water for a long time. Far longer then was natural for any human.

"D'you think they're alright?" Leon asked softly.

"I think so. Remember what that girl said. If something happens to them or they fail, then this fire'll go out. We'll know if something's gone wrong." Gwaine replied. The group felt fairly certain that Arthur was still alive. But they couldn't help wondering what was going on.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once the trio entered the vortex, everything changed. They could definitely breathe again, however, they were being thrown at such a high velocity through the vortex that they weren't sure if they would land safely. However, soon enough they heard Evadne yell at them.

"I suggest you turn around so your feet are facing front rather than your head. I've heard from others who've made this journey that the landing tends to be rough if you don't come out feet first."

Morgana and Arthur did as they were advised, and found themselves spat out into a dark cavern. They landed feet first but both ended up toppling over into each other. Evadne grinned as she dusted off her robes. Arthur and Morgana both looked at the girl in shock as they realised her clothing was completely clean and dry. It was like she'd never gone swimming in a giant lake and nearly drowned. Then it occurred to them to look at their own clothing, and they realised they were in the same position.

"The journey is always so speedy that you get here dry apparently. I can't explain why there are no weeds or pond scum attached to our clothes. Maybe it's a magical after effect." Evadne quipped. The pair both found themselves confused and following Evadne anyway.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gwaine looked at the other Knights as he ate some of the food he'd bought along.

"What is it about Merlin that makes us stay here?" Elyan asked suddenly.

"What do you mean by that?" Gwaine asked irritably.

"I mean, we're here facing danger and possible death and we're doing it for Merlin. It's just a thought. I think, for me at least, it's his unwavering loyalty. He's always nice to my sister and he's not expecting anything from it. He's always by Arthur's side, even when Arthur came to my rescue, Merlin was there. That and..." Elyan trailed off. There were so many instances when Elyan could swear Merlin had most likely saved his life. Finding out that Merlin was a sorcerer was something that opened his eyes to the strange turns of good luck that always happened in Merlin's presence.

"For me it was the fact that Merlin did everything he could to help me become a Knight. Without him I could never have made it to where I am now." Lancelot said softly.

"He was right there with me in some of my more troublesome moments." Gwaine stated. His smile turned into a full blown grin, when he thought about the many times that he'd had to make a run for it in some tavern or another, and Merlin was usually there to help him out.

"You're right. He is loyal. He's not just loyal, he's a real friend." Leon said softly. He couldn't help but recall all the times that Merlin had made a nuisance of himself to get Arthur out of trouble.

"He is a good friend." Percival agreed. He remembering when he'd told Merlin about the deaths of his parents. Merlin had showed real understanding, and he didn't pity Percival like others might have done. He just offered silent support which was what Percival had needed at the time. They all sat like this in silence, remembering Merlin the only way that they knew him to be, and wondering how Arthur was fairing in his joint quest with Morgana.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As the trio journeyed through a stone tunnel, Arthur could help but think that he was walking through a cave. Evadne walked behind Arthur and Morgana, who walked side by side in silence. Arthur listened to every sound and movement. Suddenly he started hearing a strange rushing sound.

"Is that water?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. We'll be reaching the River of Styx soon." Evadne replied. Morgana stayed silent. They came across a river, but at the same time, it wasn't a river. Arthur felt chilled to the bone, as he watched the grey mass shifting and changing within the river bed.

"The River of Styx is made of the souls of the damned. They're doomed to stay here for all eternity. They're always waiting for someone to come that they can take over, and perhaps return to the world of the living." Evadne explained. Morgana shivered as she looked into the river.

"It's horrible." Morgana said softly.

"It will be your fate if you carry on the path that you've chosen Morgana." Evadne told the young woman sadly. Morgana recoiled away from the river. Arthur smirked.

"I wouldn't smirk if I were you Arthur. If not for Merlin, you're destiny wasn't shaping up so well either. If he hadn't come along, you would've turned out to be exactly like your father. Then you would be joining Morgana. Although your father will have much harsher punishments upon his shoulders when he finally makes his journey to the underworld." Evadne said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked angrily.

"Your father is a murderer Arthur. Hundreds upon thousands were ordered to their deaths by Uther Pendragon. He's drowned himself in the blood of children that he drowned for fear of them possessing magic. The blood of those he has killed, just for his prejudice against all that is magic, would make an ocean. Some were guilty, but most were innocent of wrong doing. They died because of a skill they possessed." Evadne replied.

"I don't understand." Arthur said softly.

"What is there to understand? Your father knew exactly what he was doing Arthur. He knows why your mother died and he can't forgive himself. He's taking his guilt out on all of magic because he cannot reverse what he's done." Evadne said sadly.

"So Morgause really summoned my mother from the underworld?" Arthur asked.

"No. Your mother wouldn't blame your father for what happened to her." Evadne answered.

"I need to know the truth Evadne. If you know it then please tell me." Arthur pleaded. Morgana looked shocked at the tone in Arthur's voice. She'd never known that Arthur wanted to know about his mother. Evadne looked at Arthur sadly.

"I will tell you the truth Arthur but you won't like it. When I saw your life, and Merlin's, I saw much that wouldn't have impressed either of you. Your mother wanted a child desperately. She wanted you more than anything in the world. She wanted you more than she wanted her own life. Your father would've done anything to give her the child she had always wanted, and Camelot needed an heir. So Uther asked Gaius to find an answer. Gaius' search led him to the Isle of the Blessed and Nimueh." Evadne started.

"Who is Nimueh? I heard Morgana mention her earlier." Arthur asked.

"She is dead now. But in life she was the High Priestess of the Old Religion. When Gaius came to her, she told him that she could indeed help the King and Queen with their problem. But to give a life, one must be taken. That has always been the way of the Old Religion. She made sure to tell your parents the truth of the situation. Nimueh couldn't control who was taken to give you life Arthur. When you create a life where none could grow before, the price is always a hefty one. It was a price that your mother paid with her own life. She was the one who named you Arthur. You father, however, never forgave Nimueh. He insisted that she must have known what would happen, and that she had tricked him. He wanted vengeance and he took it, by destroying all forms of magic that he came into contact with." Evadne finished. Arthur wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't as he'd been told the first time around, but still, Arthur was left to wonder what kind of man that made his father. As his thoughts roamed around his mind, Morgana heard the gentle swish of a boat in the river.

"I hear a boat." Morgana stated.

"That will be the ferryman." Evadne quipped.

"The ferryman?" Arthur asked, broken out of his darker thoughts.

"The ferryman is the only one who can get us across the River Styx safely. To try anything else would be suicide." Evadne told Arthur sternly.

"We could just swim across." Arthur shot back. Morgana glared.

"Weren't you listening earlier Arthur? That river is made up of damned souls looking to take someone's body over and return to the living world. If we were to try and swim in that river, we'd be crushed under the weight of thousands of souls trying to take our bodies for their own." Morgana hissed. Arthur glared.

"They're looking for someone they can control. Not someone they can kill." Arthur stated.

"You would die within minutes of stepping into that river. It's not only a prison for the damned, it drains life from all those who attempt to cross it without the ferryman's consent. You would be one of the lost souls if you tried to swim across the river." Evadne told Arthur. Arthur licked at his lips nervously as the trio waited for the ferryman to arrive.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgause searched around the campsite looking for Morgana.

"_Where did she go?"_ Morgause thought to herself. Something didn't feel right.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Arthur and Morgana watched, an old barge swept towards them over the river of souls. Evadne smiled gently as the barge stopped.

"Good day to you Charon." Evadne said politely.

"Good day to you too Evadne. You're bringing people into Tartarus now? How very interesting." The Ferryman replied. A dark hood blocked his face from view but his very aura was intimidating. Evadne shrugged.

"I'm merely a guide on their journey." Evadne replied.

"I didn't think any differently. After all, all three of you are alive. That probably means I'll be bringing you back too." Charon sighed irritably.

"I don't suppose you will let us cross without coins." Evadne asked innocently. Even though Arthur and Morgana couldn't see Charon's face they could almost tell he was glaring.

"Absolutely not. Coins or no passage for a hundred years. You know how it works Evadne." Charon hissed. Morgana grabbed a pouch from her belt and Arthur and Evadne stared for a moment.

"Ducates are the favoured coin right?" Morgana asked. Charon seemed to be considering Morgana.

"Yes, but any coin will do. After all not all nations carry Ducates anymore." Charon stated. Morgana nodded and handed over three coins from the purse. Charon nodded and stood aside.

"How did you know about all this Morgana?" Arthur asked.

"Haven't I already said that Morgause told me about these rituals?" Morgana shot back.

"Will you two stop acting like children?" Evadne stated as they stepped onto the barge.

"Fine. I'll agree that Morgause was useful for something for once, apart from trying to manipulate everyone around her." Arthur stated, moving closer towards the back of the barge and sitting before Morgana could complain. Morgana pouted and sat down further from Arthur.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was dark now, as the knights sat within the circle. The fire was still burning, so they had plenty of light to see by. However, as Evadne had warned them, it was a little cold sitting within the circle.

"We'll be better off wrapping our blankets around us. That woman said it might take a while for them to complete the quest right? We might as well try and keep warm." Leon stated calmly. The other agreed, pulling their blankets from their packs.

"Who's going to take the first watch?" Gwaine asked.

"I will. I'm not tired." Percival replied, as he wrapped his own blanket around his great shoulders.

"I'll go after Percival." Leon said.

"I'll go after you Leon." Elyan assured.

"I'll keep watch after Elyan." Lancelot added.

"Then I'll be finishing up the night." Gwaine replied. With that decided, the other knights decided to try and sleep while Percival kept watch.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur stared down into the grey mass of the River Styx as they carried on across the river in the dark.

"Why is it so dark here?" Arthur asked.  
>"This is the Underworld boy. What did you think it would be like? Sunshine and flowers? That's for the Elysian Fields." Charon stated. That was when a grey mass started bubbling at the side of the boat. Arthur looked down to see the face of the woman who had tried to kill him, when he went to get the Morteus flower to save Merlin's life. She reached towards him, a cruel smile on her face. That was when a stick whacked down on the grey face of the woman and she screamed an unearthly wail and disappeared. Arthur followed the line of the stick with his eyes and saw Morgana holding it.<p>

"Don't look into the water. The spirits look for people they recognise, people they deem weak, and try to take them over." Morgana said softly. Arthur couldn't help being grateful she was there then, though he wouldn't admit it out loud.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R and let me know what you think. Here is the preview for the next chapter.

_Arthur and Morgana stared incredulously at the giant, three-headed dog._

"_What the hell is that?" Arthur asked._

"_It's Cerberus, the guardian to the gates of the Underworld, and Hade's prized pet. Of course it's up to the two of you to figure out how to get past him. It's not my journey he wants to stop." Evadne answered. Morgana and Arthur weren't sure what to do with the information, especially when Cerberus started drooling and they realised the drops were as huge as most stalactites._

"_That's just disgusting." Morgana whispered, as a drop of the gooey saliva hit the ground._

"_At least we can agree on something." Arthur said._


	4. Melody

Okay all, here is the next chapter of The Influence of Hades. I hope you all enjoy it and thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and added me to their faves and alerts lists.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Influence of Hades

Chapter 4 – Melody.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once they had gotten off of the boat, both Arthur and Morgana watched the ferryman disappear.

"Why would he want to do such a job? He has to be on that river all the time?" Arthur asked.

"Of course he doesn't like it and of course he's on that river all the time Arthur. It's his curse." Evadne stated. Both Morgana and Arthur stared at Evadne.

"Why? What did he do that was so terrible?" Morgana asked. Evadne shook her head.

"No one knows. He's been here longer than almost anyone knows but for the Gods. Hades is probably the only one who knows the true reason that Charon ferries the souls of the dead. He... he did something so terrible that his punishment was forever to cross backwards and forwards across the river Styx ferrying the dead. He will never atone for whatever it is he did. But no one knows what it was that he did." Evadne replied.

"What about his family?" Arthur asked.

"He has many siblings. None of which ever come here. His parents were the immortal beings Nyx and Erebus. But they have not been seen for many thousands of years. Not even since before Charon became the ferryman." Evadne replied. Arthur and Morgana looked over to the cavernous opening in the cave wall and decided it was time to go through. As they walked down the corridor they wondered what would be waiting at the other end.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Milady Morgause, Lady Morgana has disappeared." Alvarr said as he came into their tent. Morgause cursed.

"No! If she disappears then any claim to Camelot's throne goes with her!" Morgause exclaimed.

"And here I thought that you loved your sister." Alvarr stated.

"I do. But I love our people as well. Our magical Kin have been persecuted long enough, and if Morgana takes the throne they will be free." Morgause stated.

"And to that end, you are willing to manipulate your sister. Well, I'm glad I'm not one of your siblings." Alvarr said, before leaving. Morgause frowned as she thought about where Morgana might have gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As the group found themselves at the end of the corridor of stone, they saw a set of golden gates that seemed so large and wide that Arthur and Morgana could easily walk through the gaps in the bars side by side with some space to spare. Arthur didn't think it would be that easy somehow, and as Morgana and Arthur looked around, they heard a strange snuffling coming from near the gate. Arthur and Morgana stared incredulously at the source of the snuffling. A giant, three-headed dog.

"What the hell is that?" Arthur asked.

"It's Cerberus, the guardian to the gates of the Underworld, and Hades' prized pet. Of course it's up to the two of you to figure out how to get past him. It's not my journey he wants to stop." Evadne answered. Morgana and Arthur weren't sure what to do with the information, especially when Cerberus started drooling and they realised the drops were as huge as most stalactites.

"That's just disgusting." Morgana whispered, as a drop of the gooey saliva hit the ground.

"At least we can agree on something." Arthur said. The pair saw the great three headed dog start growling at them and they were both thinking about how to get past him when Morgana saw a harp set up near the tunnel entrance they had just come from. Morgana grinned.

"I think I have a plan." Morgana said softly. Arthur blinked as he watched her walk over to the harp slowly, carefully, making no sudden movements in case Cerberus decided to attack. She sat down on the stool in front of the harp and gently plucked at the strings. Cerberus looked at her, seemingly waiting for her to play. Morgana took a deep breath and began to play the harp. She played a lilting tune, one she remembered her father, Gorlois liking. Though she had not been his daughter by blood, Gorlois had been Morgana's father and even now, years after his death, she missed him. She played the soft tune deftly and Cerberus lay down and began to fall asleep. Morgana kept playing for a while, even after Cerberus' snores filled the giant cavern. Arthur looked at her incredulously. She stopped, and Cerberus began to stir. Morgana frowned and then thinking to a spell she had learned from a Druid bard not a few months ago, Morgana whispered out the words, and the harp began to play on it's own. Cerberus stopped stirring and fell back to sleep again. Morgana and Arthur let out relieved breaths. The trio got to the gate and slipped through the bars, leaving Cerberus to sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"It's midnight." Lancelot stated. The knights were resting, but sleep seemed unattainable.

"How do you think they're doing? Arthur and Morgana?" Leon asked.

"Well they must still be alive. The fire is still here." Percival replied.

"They must be doing something right then." Gwaine commented. The group were unsure of what to do, when they saw a group of horses heading towards them, Morgause and Alvarr in the lead. The Knights were all up and standing to attention when they saw the group of, what were surely, magic users heading for them.

"We're in trouble." Elyan stated obviously.

"Not if this fire does what that priestess said it could do." Gwaine shot back.

"She said nothing is infallible. If Morgause knows how to get through it, then we're going to have to fight." Leon added. Lancelot stretched and unsheathed his sword.

"I'm prepared to fight if we have to. Let's just hope that Arthur and Morgana can complete their quest in time." Lancelot said. The group of Knights nodded as they saw Morgause get down from her horse.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur and Morgana found themselves in another corridor. Morgana cringed when she saw the people cocooned, stuck to the walls, watching something. When she went to look over someone's shoulder, she saw one man was watching his family. There was a woman, watching her childhood. Each person was watching something different. It wasn't anything particularly bad that they were watching and Morgana didn't understand it really.

"Why would these people need to be tied down like this?" Morgana asked.

"It's their punishment. These people did bad things, and their punishment is to always be watching the lives they left behind. To be reminded of all those they loved and lost. It's a torturous fate." Evadne told Morgana. Morgana shuddered as she saw a woman weeping as she tried to call out to the image in front of her.

"It's so sad." Morgana said softly.

"You're right Morgana. It is sad." Arthur said softly beside her. The trio stopped for a moment, watching over the tortured souls cocooned in front of them, until Evadne took a breath and placed a hand on one of Morgana's and Arthur's shoulders.

"We need to keep going." Evadne said gently. The trio carried on, all thinking of the sadness of the underworld.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgause stared at the Knights.

"Where is my sister? Only she would've told you about this ritual." Morgause demanded.

"Actually a priestess told us about this ritual." Elyan replied.

"Where is my sister? Her armour is over there, as well as her cloak. I know she was here." Morgause asked again.

"She's with Arthur." Lancelot replied coolly.

"She would never go anywhere with Arthur." Morgause denied flatly.

"Yes she would. She and Arthur made the covenant. You know this ritual, you obviously know what's supposed to happen." Gwaine snaked. Morgause glared at Gwaine.

"She wouldn't do that! Merlin's death furthers our goals, her goals, she wouldn't jeopardise that! Morgause exclaimed.

"Well she did." Percival added. Morgause screamed in frustration. Her eyes glowed gold with magic, and a wave of it spread over the circle. The trees and bushes were pushed back, some of them uprooted, waves spread across the lake, but the circle of fire and all those within remained unharmed.

"I guess that girl was telling the truth. This fire really does protect us." Gwaine said cheerfully.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, I'm ending this chapter here. I want to try and make this ten chapters long, so I'm making this chapter shorter. I don't want to make everything happen at once. Anywho, here's a sneak peak for the next chapter.

"_What is that place?" Arthur asked. Morgana stood beside him as they looked through a veil into a green field, where blue skies and sunshine rained down on the inhabitants. All of the people were dressed in white, all but one. One figure, sat on a boulder and looked straight at them..._


	5. Elysium

I just feel like asking if anyone went to watch "The Great Gatsby" starring Leonardo DiCaprio at the cinema. I did with my 'sister from another mister' BF and not only was it quite epic, the soundtrack was just banging! Like it was so awesome. Search it out on youtube. (nods) Feel free to comment.

Okay all, here's the next chapter. I hope you'll all like it and such. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, I really appreciate it.

**ForeverCharmed01:** Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad you like the mix between Merlin and Greek Mythology. I grew up on Greek Myths and stories, being half Greek. LOL! So it's fun to throw some mix up together. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter.

**Guest:** Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like the combination of Merlin and Greek Mythology. As for the Mergana, you'll have to wait and see. (nods) I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Influence of Hades.

Chapter 5 – Elysium.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The group carried on through the Underworld, seeing various things. Some things made both Arthur and Morgana cringe at the idea. It was when they found themselves at the entrance of some cave, that they found themselves awed.

"What is that place?" Arthur asked. Morgana stood beside him as they looked through a veil into a green field, where blue skies and sunshine rained down on the inhabitants. All of the people were dressed in white, all but one. One figure, sat on a boulder and looked straight at them, wearing a blue tunic, a brown jacket, black breeches, brown boots, and a silly red neckerchief, as he grinned at them.

"Arthur! What are you doing here?" The familiar voice of Merlin called to them, as the lanky male jumped down from the boulder and ran towards them. Arthur couldn't help grinning as Merlin came to stand in front of the veil.

"Merlin! You idiot! You're... well you're dead. We've come to bring you back." Arthur stated. Merlin looked at Morgana.

"Are you both serious?" Merlin seemed confused as he looked from Arthur to Morgana. Then he looked around. "Look, I know you hate me Morgana. So why would you bother?" Merlin asked the girl.

"I don't hate you as much as I thought." Morgana replied. Merlin looked at Arthur.

"And you... you forgive me? For having magic?" Merlin asked.

"How could I hate you for something that you saved my life with? Although we need to have a long chat about all this when we get home." Arthur replied. Merlin laughed then. Then he looked around him and back at Morgana and Arthur.

"I... I've met your mothers." Merlin said.

"You have?" Both Morgana and Arthur said at the same time. Merlin nodded.

"I can bring them here. You can't come through though. Just like I can't come through." Merlin said. Arthur glared.

"If I'm going to talk to my mother, I'm going to do it face to face." Arthur stated before stepping through the veil. Morgana frowned but followed Arthur. Evadne looked unsure of whether or not she wanted to follow or not.

"I think I'll stay here." Evadne said gently.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked her. Evadne nodded.

"I think this is something you're both supposed to do without me." Evadne added. Arthur and Morgana nodded at the woman, before following Merlin, who looked anxious.

"I don't know how this is going to work. I don't know if you'll be able to leave now that you're here." Merlin said to them.

"I'm sure we'll be able to." Morgana stated. Merlin shook his head.

"I hope you're right." Merlin said. Then he stopped. There was a river running near a tree and Merlin pointed to a dark haired woman, who sat with her feet dipping into the water. "That's your mother there Morgana." Merlin said, pointing her out. Morgana nodded and walked over to her. Then Merlin turned and pointed towards a blond woman, sitting on another boulder, looking up at the sky. "That's your mother, Arthur." Merlin said. Arthur looked at Merlin.

"Is... is there something I should know?" Arthur asked.

"I think you should be asking her that question Arthur. She's nice. I've spoken to her a few times." Merlin replied. Arthur took a deep breath and then walked over to sit at the side of the blonde woman. She turned to look at him, her eyes the same shade as his own, and she smiled brightly at him.

"Arthur? It's not your time yet, you shouldn't be here. But I'm still glad to see you." The woman said gently.

"Mother?" Arthur felt the word on his tongue. It felt foreign, strange, as he looked at this woman, who looked younger then he was himself. Ygraine Pendragon smiled widely at her son as he said it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana barely recognised the dark haired woman. Vivienne smiled at her daughter.

"It's good to see you Morgana. Though I did not think to see you for many more years." Vivienne said sadly.

"I'm not dead Mother." Morgana replied.

"I know that sweetheart. How is Morgause? I know you've been spending time with her." Vivienne asked.

"She's... healthy..." Morgana replied, not really knowing what else to say.

"I know she's manipulated you Morgana. I know that you feel like she's been unfair. She wants to save magic users but she doesn't know how to go about it, and having been raised by the Priestesses of the Old Religion, she thinks everything she be done with force and as quickly as possible. She never did learn patience. She was wrong to use you as she did, and she is wrong to try and force things to happen before they are meant to. But it's just her nature Morgana. Hopefully, you can forgive her for it. I just hope you don't carry on with her plan. It will only make people more embittered towards magic. Once people believed magic to be a true source of goodness." Vivienne said sadly.

"I... I do forgive her, but I can't let her use me anymore Mother. Why did you leave?" Morgana asked. Vivienne looked at Morgana.

"I didn't leave sweetheart. I was... I was travelling to visit my mother. She was very ill, it was close to her time. But on my way there, I was ambushed by magic hunters. I fought back. I was killed. When the men realised who they had killed, they burned my body and ran. Your father... Gorlois... he assumed that I had not returned because I feared Uther killing me. We'd had to send Morgause away, he feared for you." Vivienne told Morgana.

"We found out the truth of course, once I got here." Morgana's eyes went wide as she looked up at the man who had always been her father. Gorlois, smiled down at her.

"Father?" Morgana asked, tears streaked down her cheeks. She leapt up and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, and Gorlois hugged her back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"There is so much I wish I knew." Arthur said to his mother. Ygraine nodded.

"I know. You want to know if what you saw before was true. In a sense it was. Though it was not my spirit that came to you, just an illusion of Morgause' that she conjured for her own gains. She was such a sweet little girl. It was being separated from her mother and father that did this to her." Ygraine said sadly.

"What was true?" Arthur asked.

"You were born of magic Arthur." Ygraine replied. Arthur felt like he'd been stabbed in the gut. "Don't look like that sweetheart. I was aware of the risks. That was what Morgause lied to you about. Your father was sure that I would not die. He... he had thought another life could take my place. But he has no control over who the Old Religion does or does not take to restore the balance. I was barren. I was not meant to carry a child, and making life grow where none could grow before meant that I paid a heavy price. But I wanted you more than anything and I was prepared to die for you." Ygraine said gently.

"But I never wanted anyone to die for me." Arthur replied.

"And that is why you will be the greatest King that Albion has ever known. Your name, and Camelot, will be spoken of long after Camelot is dust in the wind, because you are more special then you will ever understand." Ygraine told her son gently.

"There is so much I wish I knew." Arthur said softly.

"Then ask, Arthur. Ask whatever you wish. I will always be watching over you, and when it is your time, you can ask me every question you've ever wanted. But I fear that Hades is on his way here already to see you and Morgana. He feels it when there are living visitors here in the Elysian Fields." Ygraine said. Arthur nodded and started asking all the things he had ever wanted to know of his mother.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Did you... did you know I wasn't really your child?" Morgana asked Gorlois. Gorlois shook his head.

"You were always my child Morgana. I knew... I knew that Uther had sired you, but I was always your father." Gorlois replied.

"Is that why you made him promise to take care of me?" Morgana asked. Gorlois nodded.

"He would not hurt you for all the world. Despite everything Morgana, despite his hate for magic, he loved you, he still does. He thinks on you often. Those of us who are dead, hear the thoughts of the living. We can think on those we cared for and hear their thoughts. Especially when they think of us. Your mother and I always hear Morgause thinking on us. Just as we hear you, when you think of us." Gorlois replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well Merlin, still trying to do nice things for people." Merlin looked at Nimueh.

"You seem happier here." Merlin stated. Nimueh smiled, her blood red lips making it look more sinister then she probably meant it.

"I suffered for my crimes Merlin. Here, every day seems like a lifetime. I've only just recently been allowed to cross into peace after suffering my penance for the things I've done. When Uther started attacking magic users, I felt the need to attack back. He had been my friend. There... there was a time when he had been more. Uther... took solace in my company after Ygraine's death. She was my friend also and we were both grieving, but once Uther started to blame and hate magic, that was over." Nimueh said sadly.

"Yet I get the feeling you're going to tell me something else." Merlin replied.

"I have a daughter. Anna. She lives in Lorelai, the Queendom of magic." Nimueh said softly.

"Wait... Anna... this Anna is a sister of Arthur's as well?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. She knows her parentage, but she is smarter then I. She has chosen against the path of hatred and has made a life for herself in Lorelai. She owns a little bakery. She was always happy with that. I never wanted her to try to take the throne. It wouldn't have been right. My revenge was for Uther, not Arthur or Camelot." Nimueh said softly.

"Should I tell Arthur about this?" Merlin asked.

"If the time should come, then yes. I don't want her life to be changed. She's happy with her life. She has two children of her own. Lorelai is a magical Kingdom, Merlin. Full of all the wonders of magic. It's even considered the birthplace of the Dragonlords. Uther cannot know that it exists. If he does, he cannot know where it is. If he does he will take an army and try his best to destroy it. There would be heavy casualties on both sides. I'm sure you understand." Nimueh told Merlin.

"Then why tell me? Why take the risk?" Merlin asked.

"Because someone needs to know my daughter exists. Anna deserves some form of acknowledgment." Nimueh said softly.

"I'll tell Arthur when Uther dies. I won't risk your daughter's life." Merlin promised. Nimueh smiled and turned to walk away. "I'm sorry that your life ended the way it did." Merlin said gently.

"I'm not. I was going further towards the darkness instead of the light. My hate was making me bitter and so was my thirst for revenge. We were destined to battle Merlin, and it was my destiny to die at your hand. I needed to pay for my sins and find redemption. I have and that is thanks to you." Nimueh replied. Then she was gone. Merlin saw Arthur and Morgana were still talking to their families. That was when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Merlin looked at Will.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were you?" Will asked.

"Of course not." Merlin replied. The two men hugged.

"I missed you Merlin. I'm rather glad I get to see you again. I'm also glad they came for you. It's not your time." Will said. Merlin grinned.

"I've missed you too you know. You were always like a brother to me." Merlin replied.

"I know. The whole dead telepathy thing. I can always hear when you think about me. Arthur even thinks about me sometimes." Will said. Merlin grinned. "Your father wants to talk to you. It may be the last chance we get to talk to you before you go back." Will stated. Merlin frowned.

"I'm gonna miss you, you know." Merlin said. Will grinned.

"As long as you think about me, I'll always be with you my old friend." Will replied. Then will was walking off, speaking to an older man, who looked very like him. Merlin knew this was Will's father. He couldn't help but be happy that Will got to see his father again.

"Just remember what I told you about Dragons, Merlin." Merlin looked at Balinor.

"I'm seeing so many people. It's weird." Merlin said sadly.

"Just remember what will said, my son, as long as you think on us, we're always with you, and we can always hear you. Just speak to us, think of us and we know." Balinor told him.

"Alright, this is quite enough." Everyone looked to see a man garbed in black. Black leathers, a black cloak, with black fur lining the top and a black sword strapped to his back. He didn't look pleased. His black eyes glowed against tanned skin, and his black hair was skinned back into a tight ponytail.

"You're Hades yes?" Merlin asked.

"You should know, we met when you got here." Hades replied. Arthur and Morgana looked at Hades.

"You know why we're here I'm assuming?" Morgana asked.

"Of course I know. You want Merlin here to come back to the world of the living with you. Of course we will be discussing this outside of the Elysian Fields. Say goodbye to your loved ones. You shouldn't be here, but I won't be so cruel as to take away your chance to say goodbye." Hades said. Merlin watched Arthur and Morgana saying goodbye and then he looked at his father.

"Is this goodbye for now?" Merlin asked.

"For now, my son, but not forever. It may be a long while until we meet again, but we will meet again." Balinor said. Merlin embraced his father tightly, committing every moment to memory, and then it was time. Arthur, Morgana and Merlin were almost compelled to follow Hades towards the veil. They walked through and found themselves in the dark cavern of the underworld.

"Now, I believe we have something to discuss." Hades said sternly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, please R&R and let me know what you think. I'll see you all again when I next update.


	6. Talk

Okay, here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and added me to their faves and alerts lists. I really appreciate it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Influence of Hades.

Chapter 6 – Talk.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana, Arthur and Merlin looked at Hades. Evadne was sat on a rock near the veil to the Elysian Fields, looking calm and collected.

"I haven't got time for pleasantries. So here is how this works. There is a challenge to face, and there are three parts to the challenge. You fail even one and it's over. You pass them all and Merlin can go back with you to the land of the living." Hades said. Morgana and Arthur looked at Merlin as he smiled at them.

"I can't believe you're doing all this to get me back." Merlin said. He looked at both Morgana and Arthur. "I thought you'd be so angry about me using magic Arthur. As for you Morgana, I never thought you'd have any forgiveness in your heart after what I did to you." Merlin said.

"I'm here because there are things I want to know Merlin, and only you have the answers." Morgana replied. Hades smirked at the two living beings.

"You may each speak with your friend alone for an hour. In my infinite kindness I've decided to give you what might be the only chance to speak to your friend again. You only get an hour each so make it count. If you complete the challenge, Merlin will be free to return with you to the world of the living. But only if you complete the challenge." Hades stated. Arthur looked at Morgana.

"It's alright. You can speak to Merlin first." Morgana whispered to him. "You can pretend but I know how much he means to you." Morgana added. Merlin and Arthur went for a walk. As they walked past the cocoons of people, Merlin turned to look at Arthur.

"So are you angry with me?" Merlin asked.

"I'm angry you lied to me. Why did you never tell me the truth Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Because telling you was not only dangerous to me, but dangerous to you too. If I told you, I'd not only be asking you to go against your father, but I'd be asking you to break the laws of Camelot. I never wanted to ask you to do that. It wouldn't be fair." Merlin replied. Arthur spent most of his time asking questions and Merlin answered each one. Where Merlin had saved his life? When? How? What sorts of things Merlin could do with his magic. How long had Merlin been able to use magic? Merlin answered all these questions patiently. When their time was up, Arthur looked at Merlin carefully.

"What will I do if I lose?" Arthur asked. It was a rare moment of insecurity and Arthur would never have allowed anyone else to see it, but Merlin was different. He always had been, Arthur realised.

"You'll go on and be a great King, and I'll watch over you all from wherever I end up." Merlin replied.

"How can it be that simple for you?" Arthur asked. Merlin grinned that big goofy grin of his.

"Because it has always been that simple. Whatever hard decisions I've had to make, I did because the reason for those decisions was easy. It's my destiny to protect you. So just... don't be a prat." Merlin replied. Arthur laughed at the familiar words as Morgana came forward. Arthur watched as Merlin and Morgana walked away, having no idea what they would talk about. Arthur looked at Evadne, who was smiling.

"What are you smiling at Evadne?" Arthur asked. Evadne looked at Arthur and smiled more widely.

"Ah, Arthur, if only you could see what I could see. You would understand why I was smiling." Evadne replied.

"You could tell me." Arthur stated. Evadne laughed.

"I'm sorry Arthur, but I can't. It might cause chaos in the future." Evadne shot back. Hades smirked. Arthur wasn't sure whether to glare or pout at the strangeness of this situation.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana looked at Merlin carefully. He looked the same as always. His deep blue eyes shone brightly, his black hair flopped over his forehead, his ears stuck out endearingly. But his expression was serious. They sat in the opening of a small cave and Morgana turned to look at Merlin fully.

"You know what I'm going to ask you." Morgana said.

"Why I didn't tell you about my magic, or why I poisoned you that day. One of the two." Merlin said. Morgana nodded.

"Both actually." Morgana said. Merlin licked at his lips.

"I didn't tell you about my magic for a lot of reasons. One of them was fear for my life. If you had told Uther I would've been dead. Another was that I didn't want to burden you with the responsibility of knowing about my magic. I know that you and Arthur cared about me. But I would've put you both in a terrible position if I had ever told either of you about my magic. Gaius is already burdened with it, I didn't want to burden anyone else, it wouldn't have been fair." Merlin explained. "As for why I poisoned you, it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. You were the vassal for the sleeping curse spreading through Camelot. The only way to stop it, and to stop everyone else being killed, was to kill you. I didn't want to do it and I've been plagued with guilt ever since that day. I'll never forgive myself for what I did. I never expected forgiveness from you either. But I had _no_ choice. If I could've done it any other way I would have." Merlin finished solemnly. Morgana looked at Merlin carefully, assessing whether she felt Merlin was being honest, but she knew she didn't really need to. She knew Merlin was always honest. She licked nervously at her lips.

"There's something else I want to ask you Merlin." Morgana said.

"Well now's the time for questions." Merlin replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur looked into the veil and saw his mother talking with Morgana's mother and Merlin's father. It was strange seeing the dead conversing.

"They are happy you know." Arthur looked at Hades. He looked back at Arthur seriously. "Those spirits who come to me with goodness in their hearts have a right to happiness. That is what I provide them. That is what I will always provide them." Hades said sternly.

"If we fail, if we can't take Merlin back with us, will you make sure he is happy here?" Arthur asked. Hades blinked.

"He is different from all others of your kind. Merlin was born with magic. He was born with the greatest power to ever be bestowed upon a human being. It is a heavy burden to bear. He cannot rest until he knows that you're safe. You, Arthur Pendragon, are his destiny. He was born to protect and serve you, to advise you and be your friend. He has not fulfilled that destiny. So he will be constantly waiting for you until you meet him here. I cannot make a man happy if his life's ambition remains unfulfilled." Hades replied. Arthur wasn't sure what to say to that, so he waited for Merlin and Morgana to return.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin and Morgana came back to where Hades waited with Evadne and Arthur after the hour was up. Hades smirked at the pair.

"Now it's time for the challenge." Hades said cheerfully. Arthur and Morgana waited for Hades to tell them what they had to do.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay so that's the end of this chapter. Yes I've purposefully left out what Morgana asked Merlin. There is a reason for that which you will all learn about later on. Please R&R and let me know what you think and I will update as soon as I can.


End file.
